Marmite
by SwiftlyandSoftly
Summary: Imber Flores is a muggle. At least, thats what everyone thinks she is. But now she's at Hogwarts, in her fourth year. She makes friends, creates a love life (I know, it was challenging, you may worship me) and even gets good(ish) grades. How could anything go wrong? Oh yeah, because she's Imber and the Gods seem to have a personal death wish for her. Great
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first ever fanfic. This first chapter is a bit boring because its just introductory and stuff but I promise it gets better! Please read/review and I'll post more soon. Thank you! Xxx**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise. It's all J.K's unfortunately. **

I stood at the platform to the Hogwarts Express and looked up at the glistening red steam engine before me. It seemed odd to go to school by train but I didn't mind. I was going and that was the main thing. This was my first ever time going to Hogwarts and no, I'm not eleven. I'm not even twelve. I am 14 and going into my fourth year here. I know it sounds strange but do you know the even stranger part? I had never even heard of Hogwarts, or magic for that matter, until three days ago when the headmaster- Professor Lawton- came to see me. Now I know what you're thinking, why haven't I been told I'm magic before. Well you see, it's because I'm a muggle-born and they sort of forgot about me. No one really knows how but they managed to and obviously it was going to be me who they didn't send the letter to. My family are a bit confused about magic, as am I, but I doubt I'll be missed that much. I have an older brother named Jared William Flores, a twin sister called Esme Rose Flores and a younger brother named Calloway Henry Flores. Oh, and I'm called Imber Faith Flores and I am 5ft 6 with roughly cut, dirty blonde hair that comes just below my shoulders and has a long jagged fringe sweeping across my face. My older brother and twin have dark brown hair just like my mum (Ellie Flores) and my younger brother has hair the same as mine but shorter. And seeing as I've told you my mum's name, I might as well tell you dad's- it's Mitchell, Mitchell Flores.

Anyway, the whole Flores family was stood on the platform staring at the train. It was pretty impressive. "Mum, this is so unfair. Why does Ber get go to the cool school?" I heard Calloway wine from behind me. He had always called me 'Ber'; ever since he could talk- stupid boy cant say my name. You see that people, that is sibling love right there at it's finest (don't be too jealous). I turned around to face him and replied, "Because I'm special Cal." He stuck his tongue out at me and mum just shook her head at us before walking over to tell Jared to stop teasing Esme. Calloway looked up at me and I wrapped him up in a hug. He was already 12 but I still thought of him as a 5 year old. "See ya Cal," I whispered. "You have to teach me everything you learn alright Ber?" I nodded at him and went to give my twin a hug. When I walked over to Jared I could tell he was upset. "You better be the best one in this school Imb, you hear. Don't let anyone hurt you or say stuff. If they do just tell me who they are at Christmas and I'll go smash their face in for you ok?" He said as he hugged me. I laughed into his jumper and nodded. "Not if I murder them first," I grinned then went to see my parents. They gave me hugs and said some encouraging stuff about new schools but I wasn't really listening. I began to walk towards the train, lugging my heavy trunk behind me and waving at my family. Just as the train began to move, I heard Jared yell, "Watch out Hogwarts, Floresy's gonna wipe the floor with the lot of you!" I put my forehead onto my hand and sighed. This is going to be a long year.

I began to walk down the train looking into the different compartments until I found one where three boys around my age were sitting. I knocked on the door and went in. One of the boys with striking blonde hair who was about and inch taller than me looked over. The other two -one with extremely messy black hair and the other with slightly shaggy brown hair- carried on their conversation without even bothering to look round. "Can I sit in here with you?" I asked, nervous about meeting new people. "Um… Yeah sure I guess," Replied the blonde one looking at me. "I'm Imber Flores," I said looking at the blonde boy. He raised his hand for me to shake and I took it. "Scorpius Malfoy," he introduced. Then, realising that the other boys had stopped talking and were just staring at me he kicked the black haired ones leg and he promptly began to introduce himself. "I'm Albus Potter. But please, just call me Al." I nodded and looking over at the shaggy brunet. He coughed and held out a hand for me to shake. "I'm Sam Miliband," he said. I cocked my head at him, "Like Ed Miliband?" I asked. He nodded and grinned at me. "Bet he wasn't too chuffed about you coming here was he?" Sam laughed and shook his head, "He had me all set for Eaton." I laughed along with him while the other boys just stood there looking confused. "So Imber. What year are you in?" Asked Al trying to stop Sam and I laughing at his dad. I looked at him for a moment trying to decide whether or not to tell them about the whole forgotten by magic thing. But then I figured they were going to find out somehow so I might as well be the one to tell them. "My fourth year. Well technically it's my first at the school but the fourth year." I said. They looked at me and told me that they too were going into their fourth year. "So have you been homeschooled then?" Asked Al. I shook my head at him then looked over at Sam who I was now sat next to. "I didn't even know about magic until 3 days ago" I said in a small voice. They looked shocked but Sam was the first to recover, "Don't worry Imber. We'll help you out. Won't we guys?" The other two boys nodded in agreement. "So what house are you all in?" I asked. "Slytherin," said Scorpius. I thought back to the book I had read last night -Hogwarts a History, By Hermione Weasley- and remembered what it had said about the houses. "That's the one that the headmaster said I would most likely be in," I said. I was going to get sorted later that day when we got to the school. I would go in the carriages with the other older students but would then go up to the front of the hall instead of to a house table. We spent the rest of the ride talking about magical and muggle stuff and they all seemed amazed by my iPod, which I showed them about halfway there. Apparently they don't even have electricity at this school but Sam said he'd teach a spell to charge stuff.

Eventually, the train stopped and we began to get off. I reached for my trunk but Scorpius said that we didn't take them; they were magically transported to our dorms. This I found really cool. We got to the school in carriages that looked like they pulled themselves. When the castle came into view. It was absolutely massive and each window had a light in it, making it shine out of the darkness. "Pretty cool right?" Said Al. I looked over at him with my mouth open. Unable to speak I just nodded my head at him, making the rest of them laugh. The carriage thudded to a stop and we got out looking around. As we began to walk to the heavy doors at the front of the incredible castle, I felt Sam brush his hand against mine, sending tingles up my spine. "Go get 'em Floresy" he whispered in my ear, his soft breath tickling the lobe. I blushed a deep red and looked down. "Watch out Milliband," I murmured back. He chuckled softly as we entered the great hall. I stared around in wonder; concentrating on the ceiling, which was a navy so dark, it was almost black with one star blazing in the left corner. I remembered something about it in that book I had read saying that it had once apparently shown the same sky as outside, but it had been the way it was now ever since the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. That was a long time. When the boys walked off to sit at the Slytherin table with some other people I didn't know, I carried on walking down the front and as I got there, Professor Lawton noticed me. "Ah, Imber dear. Just wait up here and we'll sort you first shall we," the tall, slightly balding man said. By now, all of the school had come in and sat at their respectful tables. "Settle down," called Lawton to the students. They immediately fell silent as the headmaster began talking. "We have a new student joining our fourth year today. Miss Imber Flores, would you please sit on the stool." I took a few unsteady steps forward and sat on the stool. Lawton dropped what felt like an old hat onto my head and it began to talk to me, making me jump. "Well, well, well. A muggle, or at least that's what everyone thinks you are. But I see you as a truly talented witch with great knowledge, cunning and bravery. You could easily be sorted into Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. However I think you are more suited to Slytherin, so I guess it's got to be... SLYTHERIN!" The last word the hat shouted to the rest of the hall. The Slytherin table cheered and I looked over to see Al, Scorp and Sam stood on the benches cheering. I felt myself blush red as I walked over to them and hit Scorp on the back of the head. He pouted at me, "What was that for?" He asked in mock hurt.

"Being a git," I laughed back, making the other two boys crack up.

After the feast (which was AMAZING!) the boys and I walked to the back of the hall. As we passed the Gryffindor table, I saw a large group of ginger people turn to glare at us. "Who are they?" I whispered, shooting a worried glance towards Sam. He glanced at Al who answered my question. "That's my family. Charming, aren't they." Noting my confused glance he expanded on his first point, "They're all Gryffindor and bloody proud of it too. All of them hate Slytherin and I was kind of outcast when I was sorted here. I live with Scorp now; they hate my friends and me. Sorry if they give you any trouble." I looked at him before flashing a grin, "Don't worry, Potter, I could take them any day," with a soft chuckle, I heard Sam come up behind me, "Come on, you've got to see the common room!" I started to walk in the direction of the other green and silver clad students before realising that my newfound friends weren't with me. Turning around, I saw they were stood exactly where I had left them. "What?" I asked defensively, running a hand through my hair. "You can't walk now you're in Slytherin Imber, you've gotta saunter," replied Scorpius. Suddenly, the three of them began to saunter arrogantly passed me. I grinned at them as the stopped a few paces in front of me before walking in a way I hoped vaguely resembled what they had just done. They all nodded so I assumed I'd done ok. "Oh, and we don't smile," Sam pointed out. "We smirk," finished Al pointedly. I nodded and pulled my face into its most common shape of a lopsided smirk. Al, Scorp and Sam smirked back at me.

"You're a natural, Flores," said a ginger haired boy with messy uniform and his wand twirling between his fingers. "Just don't get too comfortable, Slytherins don't make good friends." I scowled at him, who did this guy think he was? "Neither do jerks with heads bigger than a planet," I pointed out before smirking a sauntering away like the true Slytherin I was. "You better watch your back, Flores," said the guy as I walked away from him. Very slowly, I turned on my heel and looked him in the eyes. "Oh I don't think I'm the one who needs to be watching their back, Gryf, me and my crappy Slytherin friends might just have it out for you." With that I smirked again and turned back to my friends, throwing an arm around Sam and Scorp as they were closest. Coming up behind me, Al muttered, "Well now you've met my brother James." I gasped. That was his brother? "Oh..." I stuttered, looking around at the throngs of students still flowing past us. "It's cool, he's a dick," replied Al. I laughed along with Scorp and Sam. If this was what going to this school was going to be like, I liked it. I liked it a lot.

"This is where we leave you my fiend," grinned Al, putting his hand on my shoulder. "What?" I asked confused. We had walked through the common room (which was very very cool! And extremely green and silver but I think those are just the Slytherin colours) and got to two sets of staircases. Looking up at them properly, I saw one was marked 'Girls' and the other 'Boys'. Scowling, I realised I'd have to leave my friends and meet girls. I'd never really liked having girls as friends. Most of them were too emotional. Imber does not do well with emotions. They're confusing. Like when I was 12 and had a girl best friend who kept going off on one at me for 'leaving her out' when I was playing rugby with the guys rather than gossiping with her. I mean, that's stupid- if she wanted to spend more time with me she could just do stuff that I wanted to. After that, I have given up on all other girls (except for Esme and mum because they were family and mum was a total badass!). Sorry, I digress. Anyway... "Can't I sleep with you guys?" I asked, giving them puppy dog eyes and sticking out my bottom lip. Sam started laughing and shaking his head at me. I personally didn't get what was so funny. "Imb, you look like a constipated fish. Stop it." Laughed Scorp. Dick. I stuck my tongue out at him. I know, I'm very mature. "Go upstairs you twat," ordered Al with a smirk on his face. I scowled at him. "But I don't like girls!" I whined putting my hands on my hips. This only made them laugh more and push me up the stairs.

I found a door marked 'Fourth Years' and gingerly pushed it open. Inside, stood two blonde girls who looked more like manikins than actual people and a very tall girl with raven hair that reached her bum. At the same time, they all stopped whispering and turned around to look at me. "Hi?" I offered lifting my hand to shake the smaller of the blondes as she was closest. At her disgusted look, I lowered it again and wiped it nervously on my school skirt. This is why I hate girls. They were all cows. "I'm Imber Flores, I'm your new room mate." The black haired girl smirked at the other two. I could tell that she was the leader and the other two were her thick followers that wander around and worship her like idiots.

"Chloe Parkinson," raven-haired-leader replied popping her hip. I nodded and looked over to taller-blonde-bimbo. "This is Poppy Heathcliff," said Chloe, nodding towards her, "and this is Jane Phillips," she nodded at smaller-blonde-bimbo.

"Can't they talk?" I asked, giving her an innocent look.

Chloe just scowled at me. "You better watch you back, Flores," growled Jane in what she probably thought was a threatening way but she just sounded like she needed the loo. Jesus, even her voice was annoying! I could tell that I'd probably spend most nights in the boys' dorm. I walked over to the only unoccupied bed and sat down. Looking around properly, I saw that there were another two beds that had bags on but nobody else was in the room. Poppy must have seen where I was looking because she said, "Fran and Willow are in the common room. They'll be up in a bit." Wow, she wasn't as thick as I had first thought. But then she walked into a bed and my newfound respect for her vanished. The other two girls walked into the dorm after I had finished unpacking and putting my beloved Dr Who poster on the wall behind my bed. It had the face of David Tenant merging into Matt Smith (my two favourite Doctors). "No way!" Yelled a girl from the door with chocolate hair flowing down her back in effortless curls. I jumped.

"What?" Asked Chloe sounding annoyed.

"You're a whovian? OMG! I've been looking for someone to fangirl with forever!" She was jumping up and down and flapping her arms around. I brought up my hand and spread my fingers into the alien hand.

"WHOVIANS UNITE!" I screamed. She placed her hand on top of mine in the same shape and we both started fangirling about the new series. "I'm Imber, by the way, Imber Flores." The girl grinned, "I'm Willow Delany." I think that I may have to reconsider my previous hatred towards girls: this one was cool.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I'm back! Sorry for the long wait but I just haven't really had much time or good ideas. This chapter's a bit shorter than the last and not much really happens... oh well! Hope you like it, read AMD review please! Love you guys xxx**

They didn't serve Marmite. I'm sorry, but what's the point in having magical food that appears on the table if there isn't any Marmite. Currently, I was stalking up and down the Slytherin table in the Great Hall trying to find some. I even scanned the rest of the hall for some. And that's when I found it. They had I be at least 8 tubs of Marmite all sat on the Gryffindor table where a group of suspicious looking ginger people was huddled. Seeing what I was about to do, Al shot up, "Imber don't! Please don't try and steal the Marmite from them, you don't understand what will happen." I shook my head at him and patted him on the arm, "Al, I think I'm going to be fine."

"Um, excuse me, but could I have one of your jars of Marmite please?" I asked looking at what I had now dubbed 'The Gingers' (I know, imaginative). At the same time, they all turned around to look at me, glaring ominously. Jeez, it was only Marmite; they needed to calm down.

"We don't share our Marmite. Especially not with filthy Slytherins like you," growled Al's older brother James. I looked around incredulous, "Seriously? You've got about 8 jars there. Can't I jut have one?" They all shook their heads at the same time. I know they're all related and everything but that was just plain creepy. One of The Gingers (who was actually blonde) stood up, grabbing a jar as he did. "Here, you can have this one." Yells of outrage came from the rest of them. "Shut up guys! I'm Louis by the way, Louis Weasley," he grinned at me.

"Imber Flores," I replied. I grinned at him before turning to look back at the Slytherin table to see my friends staring at me. "I better go," I mumbled pointed vaguely behind me.

"Um, yeah. I'll see you around Imber," he replied. I waved slightly before walking back over to the boys and Willow. Turns out, Willow was already one of the lads' friends so we could all hang out together which was good. Oh, and Al so had a crush on her, it was really cute because I knew that Willow had a crush on him. They'd be a great couple. When I sat down they all sat looking at me amazed until Scorp decided to start singing, "Imber and Louis, sitting in a tree, G." I kicked him before he could go any further and muttered "Eff off," whilst going all Imber-Tomato in the face department, which made my freckles stand out even more. Fortunately, Sam came to my rescue by saying we should be getting to class. Earlier that morning, Professor Slughorn had come around and given us our schedules for the week. I swear that man must be at least 100. He walks around with a walking stick that groans under his weight when he leans on it as he's on the large side to put it politely. I had all my lessons with Sam and Willow, and most with Scorp and Al, though they didn't take Muggle Studies. To be honest though, the only reason Willow, Sam and I were taking it was because we were all muggle-born and therefore already knew everything they were teaching us.

We sauntered off in the typical Slytherin way towards what Al informed me was the Potions classrooms, which happened to be quite close to the common room. When we got there I saw a group of girls in Gryffindor robes staring at us. Scorp waved at them and they all seemed to die a little bit. I think one of them wet herself- it was weird. "That's the Scorpius Malfoy Fan Club. I think they're all high," whispered Sam and I had to hide a snort behind my hand. As we leant against the wall next to the classroom (which we were apparently not allowed in yet for some stupid reason), a group of The Gingers decided to grace us with their presence. I actually think they all believe they're Gods or something: its quite ridiculous. There's one girl who acts as though the sun shines from her arse or something. She has this stupid mop of curly hair and walks around with her books in her hands instead of in her bag in an attempt to make herself look clever. Well I've been told she is very clever but still, there is this little thing called modesty you know! Al said she was called Rose. I mean, I know that not everyone has to have a cool individual name like me but really? Rose? Couldn't you think of anything more imaginative? And she's supposed to be the daughter of the brightest witch ever or something. Honestly, my parents are muggles and they appear to be far better at the simple task of naming your child something cool than the saviors of the world. Come to think of it, Esme's middle name is Rose. Shh, don't tell her what I said. My apologies, I digress.

So anyway, The Gingers were currently stood in a little family huddle thing looking like right prats. I considered telling them this but stopped after a death glare from tall, slightly stupid looking boy. I think his name's something stupid and common like Fred. HOWEVER I AM VERY MATURE AND REFUSE TO HAVE THAT ARGUMENT AGAIN. And yes, there was a need for me to mentally shout that. When the ancient potions professor finally decided to let us into the classroom, I immediately went to sit next to Al at the very back of the room. Willow decided to plonk her arse down next to me on my other side and Scorp decided that it would be a great idea to also sit on the bench made for three. Needless to say, he fell off. I snorted extremely loudly with much grace because I AM A LADY. Near the front, unimaginatively named poo-brain (AKA Rose) stuck her creepily pale arm into the air and started waving it around in an attempt to get Sluggy's attention. When the professor actually turned around and noticed her, she had gotten so worked up it looked like she was having a fit or something. "What is it Miss Weasley?" See, even teachers didn't like her!

"Well you see sir, I was just trying to read my text book [insert snort from Al and then a glare from Fred here] when some rowdy Slytherins began acting like morons at the back."

"That's nice Weasley. Now could everyone please turn to page 4 in the text book we can begin," he may be fat and weird, but Slughorn is officially one of the coolest professors ever!

"But Si-" Rose began looking outraged.

"Now Miss Weasley, if you interrupt this class again I will be forced to take points. Some people are trying to learn!" Rose looked as though someone had slapped her. I think I might actually be in love with Sluggy right now. Actually no, that's weird and I'm getting scarring mental images. Rose turned around and attempted what I think was meant to be a glare, but she ended up looking more like a constipated fish. Using my hand to cover my mouth I held back hysterics but a loan snort managed to worm its way out. Rose looked outraged but managed to (barely) restrain herself from having a whine at Slughorn about us. Just as Sluggy was getting into a really boring part of his monologue about the uses of snail mucus when brewing potions, a small boy who can't have been old enough to be a first year knocked on the door. "Yes?" asked Slughorn, seemingly annoyed at the interruption.

The boy let out a squeak (and I'm pretty sure a bit of wee as well) before replying, "The Headmaster would like to see Imber Flores, Sam Milliband and Rose Weasley in his office please." With that he ran away and Professor Slughorn just nodded and waved us along. Rose looked annoyed and packed away her stuff vigorously as though the potions book had somehow had a hand in making her miss 20 minutes of the lesson. Sam and I on the other hand just got up and left, seeing as we hadn't actually got anything out to begin with. Things got a bit awkward on route to the office (which I still have no idea where it is) seeing as Rose gave us evils every time one of us spoke, making the whole journey rather silent and prickly. When we got to the office we were forced to stand outside for at least ten minutes until Lawton opened the door after about the 15th knock. "Ah, you finally made it," he said, "I was beginning to wonder whether you had got lost on the way here."

"No chance of that sir. Sam here has had plenty visits to this office due to his vile behavior over his years as a Slytherin," smiled Rose with a sickly sweet laugh. Lawton chuckled along with her, thinking she was joking, but Sam and I knew different. Walking into the large office I could see five other students all waiting patiently inside. "Miss Flores, as you are aware you have missed the beginning of you magical education. This is why I have decided to allocate you tutors for every subject you are taking. Theybare as follows: sam Milliban for potions, rose Weasley for transfiguration, Louis Weasley for defence against the dark arts, Drew Wilkinson for cgarms, Lysander Lovegood for astronomy, Alice Longbottom for herbology and Eliza Finnigan for history of magic. You will all receive a timetable as to when these session s will be and the location reserved formthem, by Christmas I will review your progress and may begin ti consider streaming you into general classes."

I looked round at my new tutors with mixed emptions; som didn't seem too bad however others (Rose and co) would not be fun to work with. Well, at least Sam was here.


End file.
